Anthony
| tribes = | place = 13/18 | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 10 | days = 14 }} Anthony is a contestant from . After being publicly harassed by Robby and earning the ire of his tribemates in the Tribe Flag challenge, Anthony's luck worsened when he was swapped onto the Plastics tribe alongside Coop. Although he knew he could not be saved, Anthony stood up for Coop, but this only solidified Anthony's position in the tribe as an outcast and resulted in his elimination. Profile Name (Age): Anthony (19) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Cashier Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: I honestly have no idea what the rules even are, so it's gonna be a wild ride. I’ll probably also make fun of how Vinny looks like the emo kid from Horton Hears a Who! Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: My biggest strength is how I'm an absolute alpha, and won't hesitate to put on a good show. However, my weakness is that if I see Rob enter my Stop & Shop establishment one more time, I will likely dropkick him into oblivion. I would then be arrested, disqualifying me. So that's a big hurdle to leap over. Do you consider yourself a Brain, a Beauty or a Brawn? I'm beautiful, but I'm big brained. So I guess brain? Who do you think has the best chance in the game of SURVIVOR: Brains, Beauty, or Brawn? We aren't fist-fighting each other, so I don't know why we would need brawn. People could be catfishing me, so I don't trust beauty other than my own. Brains seems pretty damn epic to have. Why will you survive SURVIVOR: Shit, we have to actually survive? Well, I guess because I'm white, and white privilege trumps all. Survivor Anthony started on the Jocks tribe where he stepped up to make the flag for the first Immunity Challenge. His unique take on the Jocks' tribe flag cost his tribe the first immunity challenge. At Tribal Council, the tribe unanimously voted out Naptime for his inactivity and threat status as a returning player. After this, Robby attacked Anthony in camp about the flag in order to get the Hidden Immunity Idol, but all of his tribemates believed he was genuinely mad at Anthony. This spared him at the next Tribal Council when Daniel and Quincy decided to blindside Robby. At the Tribe Switch, Anthony was swapped onto the losing Plastics tribe where he and Coop were outnumbered. When Danny and Shangela ganged up on Coop, Anthony stood up for him and defended his tribemate. However, this only solidifed Anthony's position in the tribe as an outcast and was voted out the subsequent Tribal Council. Voting History In Episode 5, the vote ended with a 3-3-1 tie between Anthony and Coop, forcing a revote. Anthony did not receive any votes to be eliminated. Trivia * Anthony was voted out on . * Anthony was one of 35 contestants eligible to be selected to compete on , but was not chosen in the final vote. * Anthony was invited back for , but declined the offer. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:North Shore Contestants Category:Jocks Tribe Category:13th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: North Shore